La marca nueve (9)
by iryun-rm
Summary: Randy y Howard conoceran a una nueva estudiante que cambiara todo, nuevos secretos que seran revelados y un numero que unira sus destinos (Calificacion T por algo que llamo realidad )
1. Chapter 1

**Hola este es mi primer fanfiction así que perdona si la historia no es muy buena pero todos tienen sus gustos. Antes de comenzar quiero darle la gracias a chihuahua rocks por su increíble historia que me inspiro para esta historia. Ahora que comience la historia.**

CAPITULO 1 La persona de cabello rojo

Randy y Howard estaban entrando a la escuela mientras platicaban sobre videojuegos.

-Ya quiero ganarte en el nuevo juego.

-Howard recuerda que siempre te gano.

-Esta vez no cunningham, esta vez no.

-Lo veremos después de clases.

Mientras tanto de un auto salió una persona de suéter verde, pantalón beis, tenis café y estaba encapuchada solo se podía ver su fleco de color rojo. Después de que fue el auto, entro a la escuela agarrándose la capucha como si no quería que nadie lo viera.

Al sonar la campana todos los alumnos entraron a sus clases Randy y Howard entraron a la clase ciencias. Luego la Sra. Driscoll entro con su esposo esqueleto diciendo:

-Muy bien alumnos antes de comenzar la clase quiero darles la bienvenida a la nueva estudiante Naomi Conikos.

Era la persona encapuchado, había entrado al salón y se puso a un lado de Sr. Driscoll quien dijo:

-Podría quitarse la capucha para poder ver bien su rostro por favor.

Naomi suspiro y se quito la capucha. Tenía pelo rojo corto hasta la nuca y un poco largo enfrente, tenia ojos rasgados y de color marrón oscuro. Randy y Howard la estaban viendo confundidos ya que no sabían si era una mujer o un hombre.

-Bueno alumnos vamos a comenzar, Naomi hay un asiento disponible en la esquina.

Naomi se puso su capucha y se fue a su asiento.

En la hora del almuerzo

Randy y Howard tenían sus platos de comida y vieron a alguien sentado en su mesa

-Hey ay alguien en nuestra mesa. Dijo Howard molesto

-Tranquilo Howard es nueva hay que ser amables con ella.

-¿Ella? Dijo Howard confundido

Se fueron a sentar con Naomi quien estaba comiendo un sándwich de jamón. Randy fue el primero en hablar:

-Hola

-Oh... hola perdona si me senté en su mesa no quise molestar. Dijo Naomi con nerviosismo.

-Tranquila no hay problema te puedes quedar mi nombre es Randy Cunningham y este es mi mejor amigo Howard Weinerman.

-Hola una pregunta ¿eres hombre o mujer?

-¡HOWARD! Dijo Randy un poco molesto.

-Que solo quería saber

-En realidad soy mujer pero parezco hombre. Bueno mi nombre es Naomi Conikos. Dijo Naomi al intentar cambiar de tema.

Entonces Howard se dio cuenta que en la mano derecha de Naomi llevaba un guante sin dedos de color verde, pensaba que era parte de su estilo, pero le dio un poco curiosidad.

-¿ustedes son de 9 grado verdad?

-Si ¿puedo ver tu horario? Dijo Randy mostrando su mano para que le diera el papel.

-¿Para qué?

-Para ver que clases te tocan.

Naomi con sospecho saco de su bolsillo el papel de horario y se la dio a Randy.

Randy y Howard se sorprendieron al ver el horario de Naomi.

-Creo que vamos a compartir algunas clases si quieres te damos un tour de la escuela.

-Claro

Randy, Howard y Naomi recorrieron los pasillos de la escuela mientras le preguntaban.

-¿De dónde vienes?

-De una ciudad cerca de la frontera.

-¿Porque te mudaste a Norrisville?

-Mi mama consiguió un mejor trabajo aquí.

-¿Cuántos años tienes?

-14 ¿y ustedes?

-14 también

-Una pregunta ¿Es cierto que hay monstruos a diario aquí?

-Bueno…

Antes de que Howard terminara un robot apareció. Howard y Naomi se fueron a un lugar seguro mientras que Randy se fue al baño y se convirtió en el ninja.

-BOMBA DE HUMO.

El ninja empezó a pelear con el robot –Esquivar ninja –Corte ninja. El robot le dio un golpe enviándolo a la pared –Awrr electro bolas ninja. Le tiro unas bolas haciéndole electrocutar al robot y luego el ninja le dio un golpe –Golpe ninja. Y luego dijo

-BOMBA DE HUMO.

Después de la pelea

Naomi y Howard fueron a buscar a Randy.

-¿están bien? Pregunto Randy

-Si estamos bien.

-WOW la primera vez que veo pelear al ninja. Dijo Naomi con emoción.

-¿Sabes sobre el ninja?

-Si mi familia en realidad es de Norrisville por eso se sobre el ninja.

-Bueno nuestra siguiente clase es historia te acompañamos si quieres. Dijo Randy al cambiar de tema.

-¿Por qué son amables conmigo?

-Es que eres nueva y ser nuevo es difícil ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-Es que donde vivía los niños era groseros y mala gente.

-Pues tranquila nosotros no somos esa clase de gente.

-Si somos unos caballeros.

-Aunque Howard es algo descortés y algo molesto. dijo Randy susurrando a Naomi.

-Escuche eso dijo Howard molesto.

Naomi se rió entre dientes. Randy, Howard y Naomi fueron a la clase de historia, durante las siguientes horas convivían con Naomi y debes en cuando la hacían sonreír ya que Naomi era una persona seria y además no confiaba mucho en los hombres por ello sospechaba de Randy y Howard, pensaba que buscaban la oportunidad para hacerle algo feo.

Después de clases

Todos los estudiantes salieron de la escuela Randy y Howard se estaban a punto de ir cuando vieron a Naomi así que Randy le hablo

-Naomi

Naomi se volteo y vio a Randy

-Howard y yo vamos a jugar un nuevo ¿quieres acompañarnos?

-Hmm gracias pero no puedo tengo que irme a mi casa pero otro día

-Ok nos vemos luego

-Hasta luego

Naomi se fue pensando que tengo que hacer con ellos parecen buenas personas pero a veces te pueden engañar aunque no sería malo hacer un amigo pero mientras no me coquetean todo va estar bien ¿o no?

Mientras tanto

Randy y Howard estaban caminando mientras hablaban.

-Naomi parece muy seria para videojuegos cunningham

-¿Qué tal si no? Pero ¿crees que le agradamos? Porque parecía que no le agradamos.

-Cunningham ella es nueva y algo desconfiada pero seguro le agradamos porque somos tan bruce.

-Tal vez tengas razón Howard.

-Siempre la tengo

**Bueno se dieron cuenta que hice una versión de Nomi solo con unos destalles que agregue o quite que se lo diré mas tarde. Como verán no soy muy buena detallando peleas pero mejorare porque de los errores se aprenden espero que les haya gustado. Hasta la próxima.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola de nuevo quiero decir gracias por sus comentarios aquí les traje el segundo capítulo lamentablemente no va ver pelea de robots o personas strokeadas en este capítulo, para la próxima y que lo disfruten.**

Capitulo 2: Conociendo mejor

Al día siguiente todos los alumnos de la secundaria Norrisville entraron incluyendo a Naomi ya que oficialmente era de la escuela por ello tendría que aprender cómo es aquí en la escuela

Tal vez investigando pero ¿Cómo lo haría? Mejor lo pensaría durante las clases. Naomi empezó analizar a los maestros de sus clases el Sr. Bannister es gritón, el Sr. Driscoll es un esqueleto manejado por su esposa y el entrenador Green es un extremista o un loco.

Mientras caminaba hacia a su siguiente clase se topo con Randy y Howard

-Hola Naomi ¿Cómo estás? Dijo Randy

-Bien

De repente pasa Bash molestando a un miembro de la banda.

-¡Aaaaah!

-¡Vuelve aquí!

-Típico de Bash dijo Howard

-¿Bash? Pregunto Naomi

-Bash Johnson un estudiante de 11 grado y el matón de la escuela.

-Un matón…vaya si es diferente que en mi escuela.

-Oye ¿cómo era tu escuela? Pregunto Howard

Al oír esa pregunta, Naomi tuvo una idea.

-¿Qué tal? si me dicen como es aquí en la escuela y yo les digo como era mi escuela.

-Parece justo.

De pronto sonó la campana y fueron a la clase del Sr. Bannister

En el almuerzo

Naomi caminaba hacia la cafetería con Randy y Howard cerca mientras que le contaban todo sobre los alumnos.

-La banda de la escuela es la peor del mundo, Stevens cada vez que algo sale mal toca su triste trombón y es un tom-cat y Bucky es un frinki apasionado con su triangulo.

-Julián es un alegre goth, la chica flautista se molesta con cualquier persona que vuelve cómodo o sale como un idiota y Juggo se viste de payaso y hace malabares.

-David toca el acordeón, nunca te metas con el grupo de Bash siempre molesta a los estudiantes y Heidi mi hermana tiene un programa de chismorreo que es el más famoso de la escuela.

-¿Y solo hay un grupo de matones en la escuela? Pregunto Naomi.

-Si ¿Por qué? Pregunto Randy.

-Es que en mi escuela había un grupo de matones por cada grado y para sobrevivir tenias que ser invisible o golpear.

-WOW tu escuela si es diferente que la nuestra. Dijo Howard mientras pedían sus almuerzos y se iban a una mesa.

-Mientras nosotros intentamos ser populares. Dijo Randy mientras se sentaba.

-Pero no es malo ser desconocido. Dijo Naomi en voz baja.

Mientras tanto en pocas mesas de distancia el grupo de Bash había lanzado un plato lleno de comida hacia la mesa donde estaba Naomi.

-¡NAOMI CUIDADO! Grito Randy

Naomi se dio vuelta y le dio una patada voladora enviando el plato de comida hacia la pared. Randy y Howard se quedaron sorprendidos incluso Naomi ¿como hizo eso?

-¿Donde aprendiste ese movimiento tan bruce? Pregunto Randy

-No…lo…se. Dijo Naomi sorprendida.

Después del almuerzo

Randy, Howard y Naomi fueron a la clase de Ingles **(En el doblaje en ingles es clase de español)**

La señora Jorge le dijo a Naomi

-Hello, you must be a new student.

-Yes, teacher.

-What´s your name?

-Naomi Conikos

-Ok te vas a sentar a un lado de Debbie Kang.

Naomi se fue a sentar. Randy decidió hablar para romper el hielo.

-Bueno Debbie Kang te presento a Naomi Conikos, Naomi Conikos te presento a Debbie Kang.

-También conocida como Nerdball Kang. Dijo Howard.

-Bueno al menos tengo inteligencia, no como otros. Dijo Debbie para molestar a Howard.

-¿Son tus amigos? porque son unos idiotas. Susurro Debbie a Naomi

-No estoy segura.

Después de la clase

Naomi salía del salón cuando Bash la empujo hacia los casilleros.

-Ja ¿A quién tengo aquí?

-HEY déjala en paz. Dijo Randy

-Si déjala en paz. Dijo Howard

-No le voy hacer caso a unos torpes. Dijo Bash a punto de golpear a Randy y Howard.

Entonces Naomi le aventó un libro en la cabeza.

-Hey ¿Quien me lo aventó?

-Se está escapando. Dijo Naomi

-¡NO TE VAS A ESCAPAR! Bash se fue corriendo del lugar.

-Gracias Naomi. Dijo Howard

-Gracias a ustedes por protegerme, aunque podía hacerlo sola.

-Para que son los amigos. Dijo Randy

Entonces Naomi no sabía que decir. Al no oír respuesta Randy se preocupo.

-¿O no somos amigos?

-Pues… solo amigos ¿no?

-Genial, aunque sería raro tener a una mujer como amigo. Dijo Howard.

-Tranquilo me gusta más las cosas de hombres.

-Entonces ¿te gusta jugar videojuegos? Pregunto Randy

-Me encanta.

-Genial jugaremos algún día.

-Ok.

Randy, Howard y Naomi empezaron a caminar por lados distintos, pero cuando Naomi se cruzo con Randy, el Ninjanomicon empezó a brillar y la mano derecha de Naomi empezó como a brillar y sintió como vibraciones hacia su cuerpo. Al sentir esto Naomi se fue al baño de damas y vio su mano como brillaba a través del guante si dedos.

-¿Qué está pasando? Pensó Naomi

**Randy, Howard y Naomi se hicieron amigos pero.**

**(CHA CHAN CHANNN leche con pan) ¿Por qué el nomicon y la mano de Naomi brillaron? Muy pronto lo sabrán.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola aquí les traigo el tercer capítulo esta vez si va ver peleas espero a ver mejorado pero ustedes critiquen.**

Capitulo 3 Como destrokear a tu monstruo.

Otro día de clases aburrido pero no para el ninja(Randy) que cada día derrota un robot o un monstruo pero a veces hay días e incluso semanas que no hay ni un ataque y al parecer hoy es uno de esos días.

Faltaba 3 horas antes de salir de la escuela. Randy estaba guardando algunas cosas en su casillero mientras que Howard le hablaba cuando llega Naomi.

-Hola chicos.

-Hola Naomi dijeron al mismo tiempo.

-Oigan estuvo muy tranquilo el día de hoy.

-Si, pero no te emociones tanto porque aquí en Norrisville high puede ocurrir un montón de cosas. Dijo Howard.

-Si ya me lo imagino.

No muy lejos de ahí Bash humillaba algunos miembros de la banda escolar. Estaba empapados de algo viscoso como de color rosa con trozos de de color rojo, algunos les hizo calzón chino e incluso uno estaba atorado en una tuba. Algunos alumnos rieron haciendo llorar a los de la banda.

Abajo en la prisión del hechicero.

El olor de la humillación llego hasta a la nariz del hechicero.

-Mmm humillación nada mal para el caos jajaja.

Riendo el hechicero formo una gran bola de humo strokeardor y la lanzo hacia a las tuberías y llegaron hacia los estudiantes humillados que al meterse a sus narices se convirtieron en monstruos con sus instrumentos e incluso el que se atoro en la tuba. Empezaron a perseguir a los demás estudiantes y mucho mas a Bash y su grupo que decidieron correr como los demás.

En los pasillos de la escuela.

Randy, Howard y Naomi caminaban cuando oyeron los gritos de los estudiantes y vieron a 2 monstruos persiguiéndolos. Uno era rosa con ojos amarillos, llevaba el uniforme de la banda con un tambor y el segundo era naranja con ojos blancos, también llevaba el uniforme con una trompeta. Entonces Howard y Naomi fueron a esconderse en un lugar seguro mientras Randy se fue a un lugar donde no lo vieran transformándose en el ninja. Se puso la máscara y las líneas negras y rojas cubrieron su cuerpo convirtiéndose en el ninja.

-BOMBA DE HUMO.

Del humo apareció el ninja saco sus nunchakus y empezó a golpearlos en los brazos. Los monstruos empezaron a darle puñetazos pero el ninja los esquivaba.

–Esquivar, esquivar. Repetía el ninja.

Mientras tanto Naomi veía desde su escondite la pelea y se dio cuenta de los estudiantes que estaban alrededor. Al ver que la pelea se ponía fea decidió salir de su escondite y llevarlos a un lugar seguro.

-¡Todos corran! Grito Naomi.

Si mas razón los estudiantes siguieron a Naomi. El ninja volteo a ver como Naomi alejaba a los alumnos de los monstruos, pero no vio que uno de ellos lo golpeo por detrás enviándolo al otro lado del pasillo y luego lo empezaron a estrangularlo con la mano. El ninja saco un bastón

–Doble bastón extensible ninja. Dijo.

Al oprimir un botón el bastón se estiro para separar los dedos del monstruo, liberarse, darle una patada voladora y luego saco su espada.

–Corte instrumentos ninja. Dijo cortando los instrumentos que tenían.

Los monstruos empezaron a volver a la normalidad mientras el humo verde empezó a volver a las tuberías, el ninja estaba a punto de irse cuando oye unos gritos que vienen del pasillo principal y se fue corriendo hacia los gritos.

-Al parecer no he terminado. Dijo el ninja,

Mientras tanto con Naomi.

Naomi había llevado a los alumnos al salón de economía domestica todos estaban adentro pero Naomi vio un monstruo que estaba enfrente de la puerta; Naomi agarro una escoba que estaba adentro del salón y salió a enfrentarlo. Era Dave strokeado ya que también fue humillado por Bash. Empezó a golpear a Naomi pero Naomi empezó a esquivar, a darle golpes con la escoba como si la escoba fuera un bastón Bo. y algunas patadas voladoras. Lo que Naomi no sabía que durante la pelea su mano derecha brillaba a través del guante sin dedos. Hizo un salto con la escoba y con un cuchillo que había agarrado del salón corto el brazo de acordeón y Dave volvió a la normalidad.

-¿Estás bien? Pregunto.

-Creo si, gracias. Dijo Dave.

Mientras tanto con el ninja.

El ninja estaba en el pasillo principal, en el estaba Bucky strokeado, Felipe strokeado y un monstruo celeste con ojos amarillos con el uniforme y una tuba. Estaba agarrando a Bash y su grupo con mucha fuerza. El ninja con sus nunchakus golpeo los brazos de los monstruos para liberarlos, pero un monstruo lo agarro de la bufanda y lo aventó hacia los casilleros. Los monstruos empezaron arrodearlo pero apareció un cuchillo que se encajo el tuba liberando el humo verde volviéndolo a la normalidad; el ninja y los monstruos vieron de donde venia y vieron a Naomi que estaba en el segundo piso. Aprovechando la distracción el ninja saco su espada y corto los instrumentos.

-¡Corte ninja! Dijo.

El humo verde había desaparecido volviendo a los alumnos a la normalidad. El ninja antes de irse voltio hacia Naomi y le dijo.

-Gracias persona que no conozco.

-De nada ninja.

Naomi le dio un saludo militar y se fue pensando. ¿Como hizo esos movimientos sin haberlos practicado? Y ¿Por qué no los uso en su escuela? De repente oye el ninja diciendo.

-BOMBA DE HUMO

Mientras tanto en la prisión del Hechicero.

El Hechicero se había enojado pues estaba tan cerca de lograr salir.

-¡Te odio ninja! Grito con furia

Pero de repente un olor llega hacia a la nariz del Hechicero

-Mmm ese olor no lo he olido desde hace tiempo, al parecer el poder ha regresado y será todo mío. Jajaja

**¿De qué poder estará hablando el hechicero? **

**Pero antes de irme quiero decir 2 cosas.**

**1-. Iba a poner a Heidi pero mejor en otro capítulo.**

**2-. Quiero darle gracias a Ironninja 3 por estarme apoyando y a francoc24 por el consejo.**

**Hasta la próxima**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola a todos, aquí les traigo el cuarto capitulo espero que lo disfruten (Enjoy)**

Capitulo 4 La marimacho

Randy y Howard se preparaban para salir de la escuela ya que solo faltaba pocos segundos 5, 4, 3, 2, 1 y…

-Riiiiinnnnnggggg

Al oír la campana todos salieron como estampida mientras que Naomi salía con calma del salón. Naomi se fue a su casillero, saco una historieta y empezó a leerlo. Randy y Howard pasaron a saludar.

-Hola Naomi. Dijo Randy

-Hola. Dijo Naomi mientras seguía leyendo

-WOW ese es el nuevo capítulo. Dijo Howard con emoción

-Si.

-Pero es una historieta de hombres. Dijo Randy

-Sí y que ¿no lo puedo leer?

-Bueno... creo si

-Bueno ya me voy antes que se me haga tarde hasta luego.

Naomi guardo la historieta y se alejo de Randy y Howard dejándolos solos.

-Eemmm Cunningham podemos hablar sobre Naomi.

-¿Hay un problema?

-Bueno… es rara.

-¿Rara?

-Si es rara porque ella le gusta las cosas de hombres, actúa como hombre y se viste como hombre.

-Por eso es nuestra amiga ¿no es verdad?

-Si tienes razón

-Vamos a preguntarle si quiere jugar video juegos

-Ok vamos

Randy se fue corriendo a buscar a Naomi mientras que Howard se quedo ahí parado.

-¿Por qué presiento que vamos a terminar más que amigos? Se pregunto Howard el mismo.

-¡HOWARD!

-¡Ya voy!

Afuera de la secundaria

Naomi caminaba por la acera cuando oye a alguien corriendo.

-Naomi, espera.

Naomi volteo y vio a Randy corriendo hacia a ella

-¿Qué pasa?

-Solo quería preguntarte si querías jugar videojuegos con nosotros en los juegos de Greg

-Más tarde porque no me dejaran jugar hasta que termine la tarea, además mi tía no me dejara salir sola tan fácilmente y no sé si quiera hacer algo femenino conmigo.

-No te gusta lo femenino ¿cierto? Dijo Howard que estaba a un lado de Randy

-No me gusta para nada lo femenino, el color rosa, el romance, los vestidos y las faldas. Ni si quiera se atrevan a imaginarme con vestido o con falda si no los golpeo. Dijo Naomi amenazándoles con el puño.

-Tranquila Naomi. Dijo Howard

-Te podemos acompañar hacia tu casa si quieres. Dijo Randy al cambiar de tema.

-Gracias pero mi casa está algo lejos.

-No te preocupes te acompañamos solo en unas calles.

-Estás bien.

-Así que por eso te vistes como hombre. Dijo Howard mientras caminaban hacia sus casas

-Si me siento más segura y cómoda.

-y por eso eres una marimacho. Dijo Randy

-Así es.

Pero en realidad Naomi era marimacho por su infancia, una infancia dura donde no existía la inocencia, llena de traición y violencia. Solo existía el amor de una madre y también de un abuelo y un primo.

Naomi no sabía si decírselo a Randy y Howard pero tal vez seguiría siendo un secreto.

**Ahora pueden decirle marimacho a Naomi pero ¿Por qué fue dura la infancia de Naomi?**

**Si quieren saberlo tendrán que esperar o comenten si quieren un capítulo sobre la infancia de Naomi y si son muchos lo publicare.**

**También quiero decirles que regrese a clases por ello me tardare mas en publicar los capítulos aproximadamente 18 días o más. Lo siento **

**Disfruten el día del niño divirtiéndose como niños.**

**Hasta la próxima**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hola queridos lectores les traigo el capitulo 5 les voy a dar algo de información después. Ahora que empiece la historia.**

Capitulo 5 Hay secretos que ni a un amigo se le dicen.

Randy estaba caminando con Howard en los pasillos de la escuela hacia su siguiente salón cuando oye alguien.

-Hola Randy, hola Howard. Dijo Naomi

-Hola Naomi. Dijeron al mismo tiempo.

-Oye Conikos no es más fácil que nos digas amigos. Dijo Howard.

-Lo siento es que yo no tenía amigos, era una persona solitaria.

-Así que eras anti-social. Dijo Randy.

-Así es, además la amistad es un peso que no puedo cargar.

Al oír estas palabras Randy medio se sorprendió ya que fueron las mismas palabras que el ninjanomicon le dijo. Pero ¿Por qué Naomi se sabía estas palabras? ¿Sera pura coincidencia?

No tuvo que pensar mucho ya que de repente aparecieron 2 robots asesinos atacando a los estudiantes. Randy se fue al baño para convertirse en el ninja, pero Naomi vio que se fue, así que le pregunto a Howard.

-Howard ¿A dónde se va Randy?

-Al baño, cada vez que hay un ataque en la escuela Randy se asusta mucho que tiene que ir al baño.

Pero un robot empezó a perseguir a Howard y Naomi haciéndolos correr por si vida.

Mientras tanto 

-BOMBA DE HUMO.

Del humo rojo con olor a pedo salió el ninja con una espada (katana), el robot lanzo un puñetazo pero el ninja dio un brinco para esquivarlo.

-Corte ninja. Dijo

Cuando aterrizo corto el brazo del robot haciéndolo enojar entonces el ninja empezó atacar pero el robot saco su espada y empezó a contraatacar.

-Esquivar ninja. Dijo

El ninja empezó a esquivar los ataques del robot, dio un gran salto, enterró la espada en la cabeza, saco su espada y aterrizo en el suelo. El robot empezó hacer corto circuito, cayó al suelo y exploto en pedazos. El ninja guardo su espada y se fue a buscar el segundo robot.

-BOMBA DE HUMO

Mientras tanto en el otro lado de la escuela.

Naomi y Howard estaban corriendo hasta que llegaron a un lugar sin salida, el robot los había alcanzado y agarro a Howard por detrás. Pero de repente un libro golpeo al robot, el robot volteo para ver de dónde había venido y luego se escucho alguien.

-¡Hey robot!

El robot volteo hacia el sonido quien era Naomi.

-¡Deja en paz a mi amigo!

El robot soltó a Howard y se fue directamente a Naomi para darle un puñetazo. Pero Naomi esquivo su ataque, luego le dio una patada en la cabeza haciéndolo enojar y así comenzando una pelea entre Naomi y el robot. Naomi esquivaba cada uno de sus ataques, también el robot esquivaba algunos de sus golpes, pero los golpes de Naomi llegaban a dañar al robot y mientras que Howard miraba con asombro en un lugar seguro. Naomi dio un salto hacia adelante, aterrizo atrás del robot, se fue corriendo y el robot la persiguió entre los pasillos. El robot agarro su mano derecha, empezó a darle vueltas hasta aventarla al otro lado del pasillo y aunque Naomi se sentía mareada siguió corriendo. Cuando llegaron al último piso el robot lanzo unos misiles hacia Naomi que chocaron en los bebederos provocando un gran charco y en la pared provocando un gran agujero. Naomi tuvo una idea, se puso por donde estaba el agujero y le grito al robot.

-¡Hey cara de lata ven por mi!

El robot corrió directamente hacia ella pero se resbalo por el charco y cayó hacia el agujero. Naomi que había esquivado el robot se dio cuenta que su guante sin dedos ya no estaba, revelando una marca en forma de 9 de los Norisu Nine, se levanto, se puso su mano derecha en el bolsillo de su suéter y se fue de ahí.

Mientras tanto con el ninja

El ninja buscaba el segundo robot cuando de repente se oye una explosión afuera de la escuela, el ninja mira por la ventana y mira que es el segundo robot pero ¿Quien lo habrá destruido? Se pregunta, ve si nadie estaba en el pasillo y se quito la máscara y se fue con Howard.

Minutos después

Randy mientras caminaba se encuentra con el guante sin dedos de Naomi y luego se encuentra con Howard.

-Cunningham te tardaste mucho.

-Lo siento amigo, pero ¿Dónde está Naomi? Pregunto preocupado.

-No lo sé, la última vez que la vi fue cuando el robot la persiguió.

-¡QUE! O no espero que este bien.

Randy salió corriendo en busca Naomi cuando de repente choca con alguien.

-Lo siento… Pero se da cuenta de quién es.

-Naomi eres tu ¿estas bien?

-Si estoy bien.

Pero Randy se da cuenta que Naomi tenía su mano derecha en su bolsillo haciéndolo preocupar más.

-Naomi ¿por qué escondes tu mano?

-No es nada, oye me puedes dar mi guante por favor.

Naomi se había dado cuenta que Randy traía su guante.

-No hasta que me digas.

-No es nada.

-Entonces ¿por qué la escondes?

-Porque es un secreto.

-Pero soy tu amigo y los amigos comparten secretos.

-Randy hay secretos que ni a un amigo se le dicen, seguro tienes un secreto que no has dicho a un amigo ¿verdad?

En ese momento Randy se dio cuenta que tenía razón Naomi, no le había dicho que era el ninja pero no quería que Naomi estuviera en peligro. Así que suspiro, le entrego el guante y le dijo.

-Lo siento es que me preocupe.

-Está bien pero me tengo que ir.

Naomi se fue dejándolo solo. Randy seguía pensando si debía decírselo o no. Pero será el destino que lo diga.

**Que tal el capitulo ¿Por qué Naomi tiene el número nueve de los Norisu Nine en su mano? Y ¿Randy le dirá su secreto? **

**Les dije que me iba tardar en publicar la historia por la escuela y más ahorita ya que es fin de año pero hare lo posible para publicar a tiempo.**

**La infancia de Naomi se dividirá en tres partes que estarán en algunos capítulos.**

**Hasta luego lectores. **


End file.
